Life of a Vocaloid1
by kawaiimyst10
Summary: Miku finds out being chosen at photo time, isn't fun at all. Miku's POV, and Leon's POV... Read and Review! Yes it's complete! I might make a sequel, when it was Rin's turn, and when it was Len's!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please do not ask me where I got the idea to write this story! I just get ideas, and write them down.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Fight! Fight! Fight!

"What's this?" Len held up an envelope, containing a fan drawn photo. Len was always cute, even if he wasn't the smartest vocaloid. He studied the turquoise blue envelope. The color suggested that it was a picture of me. He turned it over onto the front. In master's cursive writing it had my name.

I spoke, "Please...Promise me, whatever is in the envelope, you won't make fun of me?" I hoped they would agree with me. I don't want to get harassed like Rin had.

I felt so bad for her. However, since I was under so much peer-pressure, I kinda made fun of her too. I wonder if she would do the same thing to me.

Her picture was her sucking on a lollipop. I know you would think that's not that bad, but she was blushing a little, and she had a bigger chest. Everyone kept asking her if she would turn out like that. Until, she finally ran into her room crying. She didn't come out 'til a month later, and she found out that Len's was worse.

Len had a dirty 'Spice' photo. It didn't help me though, since the photo was with him, and I. But I snuck the envelope before it, and snipped me out of the photo, before the others got to see it.

Kaito, being the envelope tearer, took it. I braced myself, and closed my eyes. I didn't want to be in the room. If I sneak out, will he open it anyways? He probably will. Who chooses these envelopes anyways? It's always _the_ pictures. It's never last year's photos where I'm holding a box with Rin and Len puppets in it. Or with Kaito and I kissing under a tree. It's always _those_ pictures.

I mean come on. Those pictures hurt people. I don't even like when Kaito talks about the subject. Why me? I thought it was Meiko's turn for publicity? Not me...

Kaito took the letter opener to the envelope.

Then someone shouted. "WAIT!" It was weird, since it was my voice. I looked around.

"What?" Kaito questioned. He was looking at me with his eyes. Did I say it? I couldn't tell...

I looked at the ground, and mumbled, "Nothing..." I looked up at him. "I don't know..." I trailed off.

He carried on then, and began to take out the picture.

"NO!" I screamed.

His hand slammed the envelope down on the table, with the picture back in. "WHAT?" He screamed too.

I was beginning to tear up. "I don't want to see it..." My legs trembled as I ran out of the room.

I shut the door, and leaned against it. I was breathing heavily, and my mechanical heart felt like it was ready to burst.

I put my ear to the door, even though, I really didn't want to hear. Not surprisingly, there was laughter, and mumbling.

No, I can't bare it. I need to know about the picture. I took a leek out of my left pigtail, and I reached for the doorknob. But surprisingly it turned on it's own. "Eh?" I gasped, and my voice sounded like a child's.

It was Gakupo. Oh no, I looked up at him. I imagined my eyes big, and with tears stained down my cheeks. I never wiped them, and usually I don't.

"Oh, hello Miku..." He greeted me nervously. I looked at the purple haired samurai.

"Ga- Ga-" I finally swallowed the knot, after he laughed at my baby pronunciation of his name. "-Kupo." I finished. "What did the picture look like?" I needed to know.

He looked at me, and his face turned red when he looked at my leek. "Oh, you know just the normal everyday 'picture'." He put air quotes around picture.

"What?" I asked. Since he wasn't giving me that much detail at the moment, I was kind of relaxed. If I wasn't in this kind of situation before, I would act exactly the way I'm acting right now.

He made a face, and looked at me, with his face still a tomato. "Well, get on all fours, and take your leek-"

I cracked then. My voice interrupted him with a short squeal out of my mouth. I stuck my vegetable in my mouth, to try to stifle a panic attack.

His face turned as purple as his hair, and he started laughing. His deep laugh echoed down the hallway, and I could feel my face heat up. "Hah- Miku- Hah-" He gasped a lot between those words.

I finally noticed what he was laughing at, and I took the leek out of my mouth. I looked at him for a little bit, and punched him in the stomach, as my eyes filled with water. Although, that still didn't keep him from laughing.

I decided to take my sorrow elsewhere, and I walked to my bedroom.

* * *

><p>I wasn't planning on staying in my room for a month like Rin had. I only need somewhere where people won't notice how embarrassed I was about that photo.<p>

I made a story, or a clip in my head.

_A long-blue-haired girl named Miku Hatsune once had an embarrassing drawing of herself. It was drawn by one of those artist otakus._

_ In the days that all of her friends noticed the drawings, they made fun of her for it. Then, she came up with a plan, where she would go to the artists house, and beat him up._

_ Well, the next day she did. Wearing a red, and white sexy santa suit, and having a plain box wrapped with a bow, she went to the house the next Christmas. When the artist didn't even know._ Haha that rhymes. _When she got to the house, she climbed down the chimney, as Santa would do, and she went to his bedroom._

_ She carried a leek, and he was asleep. She held it above her head, and kept hitting him with it again, again!_

_ He was scared, but as she did hit him, she didn't care. She was overjoyed, and then as she got her revenge, she left. Hoping he'd learn his lesson, and would never, ever do it again._

I noticed I was smiling afterward, and I immediately stopped. I exhaled and leaned back into my pillows. I looked around my bedroom. I took in the turquoise walls, and my green and white carpet. My comfy bedspread, and the large castle doors that held the entrance closed. I was in _my_ world in my room, and I didn't want to leave.

Until, I heard knocking on the door.

"Miku?" It was Meiko's voice. "Miku? We want to know if you are coming to supper!" Meiko's voice bled through the doors.

I growled at the thought of supper. Everyone's going to be there. Wait, maybe I can sit at SF-A2 Miki's table with her and Gumi. They are nice vocaloids, and shy, so maybe they'll let me sit there.

Meiko's voice came again still shouting my name through.

"Okay!" I shouted back. My voice was a little hoarse from the second knot that choked me when I was running through the hallway.

I walked over to the door, and put my ear to it, and listened for Meiko's footsteps to disappear. I could hear a sigh, and some walking.

After two minutes of standing there, thinking, I left my comfort zone. I pondered over where I was going to sit, as I walked to the dining hall.

When I arrived, everyone looked at me and started laughing. Uh oh... My face turned red, and my hand clenched around something. I looked down at my hand. It turns out, I haven't noticed I carried my leek to the dining hall. I looked at Miki's table when the laughing died off. It turns out, for some reason, SF-A2 Miki's table was full. I can't believe it.

I looked around for an empty spot at a table, and found that there was an open spot over at Kaito's table. "No." I whispered to myself.

I kept looking and then somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, and found one of the new vocaloids in front of me.

"What do you want?" My voice was lowered, and cold. All the time, they kept saying I want to be as famous as Miku, or more! My eyes were narrowed into slits.

The red haired girl stood before me. Her cape following her slightly on the floor. I like to think of her as the new Luka, since her voice is so low. 'Though, it annoys me, because it makes her sound like a guy. What was her name? Cul? I think so...

Her mouth opened, and she began to speak. "Would you like to sit our table?" She gestured to a table with some of the people I know, but mostly all of the vocaloid3s were sitting there. However, Meiko was hovering over Lui, and talking to him. I wonder what...

"Um..." I thought about it, and then a positive answer came out of my mouth. The next thing is, I am sitting with Cul, and everyone else. I was very out of my comfort zone.

Especially, when people at the table don't recognize you are there, and just talk about you. I cleared my throat, and the two looked at me. It was Lui and Ring. I don't understand them.

"Oh, sorry Miku..." Lui put a spoonful of corn into his mouth.

Oliver looked over at me, from Rin and Len's table. He waved at me smiling, and then got back to his food. I smiled back secretly. Rin, Len, and Oliver consider themselves a family. Since, Oliver's bandage bow looks like Rin's. I wish I had friendship family... I sighed.

I took a look at Ring. Her hair was a tint lighter from mine. Her last name also sounds some what like mine. Hatsune, Suzune...Okay nevermind. I sighed, and took a bite of my chicken.

Cul cocked her head. "Miku, is something wrong?" As she talked I could still see food in her mouth. A whole chunk of chewed potatoes.

"No..." I whispered. I pushed my food out of the way, and laid my head down on the table.

"Okay..." She resumed eating.

Then all of a sudden, Zatsune Miku my evil twin walked over to the table. "Miku, can you stop trolling so you stop making us look bad?" The confusing words that came out of her mouth made me freeze.

I turned around and faced her. "What?"

She looked at me, and it looked like she had trouble doing so. "Your 'publicity' is making me look bad too." She sighed, closing her eyes. "Everyone's calling me and asking if I'll turn out just like you..."

I leaned in towards her. "Well what do you want me to do about it?"

She made a face and pushed me into the table. "I'm not asking you to do anything...just stop acting like such a crybaby!" She screamed crybaby. I am not a crybaby, I am just emotional.

Everyone turned eyes to us. I blushed, and slapped her in the face. Then, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down, and her fist broke my nose. I screamed in pain, as it felt unbearable.

Cul circled around the table, and pulled Zatsune Miku away from me. "Cool it!"

I was laying on the cafeteria floor, just bleeding, and my ears were ringing with everyone's voices.

My evil twin managed to get out of Cul's grip, and she stormed out. Before she exited, she yelled, "Slutsune!"

I felt cold, and lonely then. I didn't want to get up. Just lay on the floor, and turn off.

"Miku?" Cul's voice was low.

I saw another person, and then another. "Miku are you alright?" Ring's voice sounded. It was so hard to hear.

Some other people were walking over. "Take her to Master!" I think that was Oliver's voice. But he was at Rin and Len's table. Could he have seen the fight?

I felt hands wrap around my arms and I was hoisted up on my feet. A migraine came and I just wanted to lay down. Pins were all I could think about. I thought about my song 'Rolling Girl'. I didn't want to walk.

I heard somebody walk over. "Here, I'll carry her..." I couldn't make out the voice. But it sounded reassuring.

The mysterious person wrapped their arm around my back, then around my knees, and picked me up bridal style. I opened my eyes a squint. The person had short blond hair. I tried listening for a voice again.

They didn't talk. I bounced in their arms as they walked down the hallway to Master. Is that where we are going?

I moaned a little from the pins, migraine. Their eyes looked down at me, they were a blurry blue.

It wasn't Len though. "Just close your eyes." I got the person then. It was Leon. The first vocaloid1 to be created. I felt my head petted. What?

Lola was beside me, and walking. "Poor thing..." Her voice was low, and calm.

My eyes closed, and I did turn off.

* * *

><p><strong>Stayed tuned for the next Chapter! Oh wait, it's up already! Hehe ^0^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The first part of this Chapter is in Leon's POV down to the Horizontal line. Um...so bare with me. After the line it switches to Miku's again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**All's Well, and Ends Well**

I had Miku in my arms as I walked down the hall, and my best friend walked beside me. Although for some reason, then it felt as if I was carrying a car in my arms. I grunted as I struggled to keep her up in my arms. "Miku..." I growled.

Lola's head turned towards me. "What?" She asked.

"Miku..." My arms felt like jelly then, and my knees gave out on me. I put her gently on the ground. "I can't carry her anymore..." I breathed heavily exhausted.

Lola got on the floor with me, and opened one of Miku's eyes. They were all black, great. "She must have been very exhausted..." Lola exclaimed.

Then, we both heard footsteps coming down the hallway. "Hey, look it's Slutsune!" Kaito stood in the way, and I glared at his remark.

"What did you call her?" I knew the answer, but I wanted him to repeat it.

"Slutsune..." He trailed off.

I ran over to him, and pushed him up against the wall. "Look. I don't care if it was the picture, or Zatsune, but you can't call her that Shion!" I pulled him by his muffler away from the wall.

"Geez, Leon..." He brushed his shoulders off. Then looked over at Miku.

I followed his gaze, and looked at the vocaloid2 diva. Her face was soaked in blood, and the way I put her on the ground made her look dead. I frowned at that.

"What happened?" Kaito's voice made me jump.

I looked at him then at Miku. "Didn't you see the fight at all?" I asked him. He should of saw the fight, everyone was watching, and if he didn't...Well, then he's a blind man.

"No, what fight?" He walked over to Miku, and knelt down. He was gazing at her closed eyes.

I sighed. "Um...There was a fight between her, and Zatsune." I walked over to where he was hovering over Miku.

Lola looked at Kaito. "How come you didn't see it?" She squinted her eyes at Kaito.

"I don't know, I went to the bathroom to fix my scarf." He calls it a scarf, I call it a muffler. What. The. Heck.

"Why did you need to fix your scarf?"

Kaito made a face. "Why do you need to know?" His voice raised up on an octave, and I just shrugged. "What were you doing with Miku?"

"Taking her to Master..." Lola answered. Lola's blue eyes twinkled in the pale grey hallways. She looked like an angel.

"Oh..." Kaito responded.

"I could really use your help..." I clasped my hands together, in a pleading position.

"Okay." Kaito began to pick her up, and I motioned for Lola to come over and help.

After a couple of minutes of struggling we finally made it to Master.

When we got to his lab, we put Miku on the table, and looked around. Apparently, Master wasn't in the lab.

Lola and Kaito peered into his office, and then their eyes widened. "Master!" They both shouted, and then Master ran out of his lab.

What the heck was that about. I didn't get to see, because I was standing next to Miku. Master's lab...I haven't been in here since last fall. Last fall I sprained my ankle playing soccer with the guys. Well, Master said it was sprain. I asked him how can _I _sprain my ankle if I'm a robot, and he didn't respond then.

Master's lab had a table in the center for injuries, and a work table with tools. There was only one light above the table, and surprisingly on one table was Mew's cat. It wasn't moving. I walked over to it, and was going to touch it. Until, Master shouted, "Don't touch it!" I jumped and backed into Miku's table hurting my back. I groaned, and rubbed it.

"What's so bad about it?" My eyes were glued to the thing. The silvery fur, with bits of black in it. Also with white paws, and just all over parts of the cat. He was so cute.

Master's head was tilted toward the ground, and shook his head. "If you touch it, it will turn on." He looked up at the little kitty. I'm sorry did that sound girly?

"Oh, sorry..." I stuck my hands in my pockets, and switched my attention to Miku. "Um, anyways..." I went on. "Miku got in a fight with Zatsune, and she turned off, before I even got a chance to get down here..."

I took a once-over of the room, and found out, that the scarf boy wasn't in it anymore. I turned to Lola, and whispered. "Where'd Kaito go?"

Lola seemed like she didn't even notice he left either. "I don't know..." She was looking around the room too.

Master was inspecting Miku for any damage, and looked like he found nothing. "Well..." He whispered. His voice seemed out of it, and he walked into his office after a moment. Master came out with a clip board, and scribbled something on his pad.

I tried looking at the way he moved the pen, and could only make out 'Miku'. However, absentmindedly, I wrapped my hand around her's. It was so dainty, and soft. My eyes also stared at her blue hair. I was mesmerized.

Master gazed at both Lola, and I. "I think you guys should leave. This isn't something you need to see."

I distinctively removed my hand from Miku's, and took Lola's. "Come on..." And I pulled her out of the room with me. Although, secretly I didn't want to leave Miku. Aargh, why did Master make every female pretty!

* * *

><p>I heard a voice. I felt something where my nose was, and it felt like it was inside of it. It felt like a metal rod was being inserted up into it. I didn't open my eyes; I just kept them closed. I was scared.<p>

"Good morning Miku..." The person who spoke inhaled a breath. They had a deep voice. "Miku?" I imagined the person looking at me. Probably out of the corner of their eyes, or just taking a peek at me.

The thing in my nose, came out with a crunching noise. Since it was in my nose, it felt like ice coming out. I flinched, and clenched my hands in pain. When that sense of pain came, I could feel everything. My hair hanging off the table, and my hands just laying gracefully on my stomach. I could also feel the pain from the headache coming back as I opened up my eyes.

"Miku..." Master repeated my name in relief. He smiled. He says my name a lot. Does he like saying my name?

I returned the grin, and sat up. I noticed a change in pain, and it wasn't a bunch of pins, it was just a huge weight on my head. I decided to ask Master the question. "Master, why do they do the..." I paused. I thought of what to call it. "Why do they do a publicity..." I trailed off, putting late quotes on publicity. "...or that image thing?" I asked. I figured he would understand it now.

He gave me a confused expression and put something white on my nose. "I don't know..." He shook his head, and ran his fingers through his hair. "But..." He exhaled. "I think you should go to charge in your room..."

I got off the table, and looked at my reflection in the window on the door. Turns out, Master had put one of those first aid bandages on my nose. "What's this for?" I asked turning around to face him.

His brown eyes were gazing into mine. "It's to keep your nose intact..." He sounded tired. "...and no more fights with anybody!" He yelled. It scared me, and I felt that he yelled it so that the people walking by, could hear it. I don't know.

My legs carried me out the door, and I walked to my room. I didn't run into anyone, so I didn't get made fun of.

I got into my bedroom, and the place was trashed. My pillows were on the floor, and my bed was torn apart.

My leek stash had been robbed, and basically _everything _was thrown on the floor. "Who did this?" I whispered.

I was flabbergasted, and couldn't speak anymore. It had only been one week from when I had remodeled my room. Nobody ever even said they were jealous of it. Or did they do it as a prank, or to get back at me from the fight?

I decided to take my room, and put it back together again. I walked over to my bed, and ran around fixing the sheets.

I finished it with a fold-over with my comforter. I fluffed up my pillows, and laid down on them.

I began to think about what everyone had said to me. "Well, get on all fours, and take your leek-" Gakupo never got to finish his sentence. That was alright with me, considering I didn't want to hear it.

I switched my thoughts, to what happened in the cafeteria. I gave myself flashbacks of the moment. No seats, then Cul appeared. Her flame carrying in the air, and she offered me to sit with her and her friends. None of my friends cared, especially Luka. Meiko was quite nice to me; she didn't make fun of the picture, or make fun of me.

I looked at a poster of Zatsune and I on my wall, and walked over to it. I squinted my eyes at her smiling face on top of mine. We were having a goofy wrestling match that day. When Master took the photo, he made us both laugh. Although, since the incident in the cafe, I can't bring myself to keep it up on my wall anymore.

I tore it off the wall, like it was a piece of wrapping paper. Then, I felt my eyes burn, and my chin trembled. I collapsed to the floor. I used the poster as a tissue, and wiped my eyes. The tears fell like a waterfall.

This was what I was waiting for. I just wanted to lay on my floor, and cry forever.

I brought all the events to my head. They rushed by like my life flashing before my eyes. Although, it was a bit slower than that. My nose was running a mile across a track, and some of my tears were in my mouth also.

My head was aching along with my heart. I can't believe my friends don't even care as to where I am now. What do they think I am doing? Are they leaving me alone just because of Rin's situation?

The floor welcomed me to lay on it for two hours, and that is what I did.

Two hours later, I heard the door opened. Tears were dried out on my skin, but I didn't care. I was just laying here. Leave me alone!

"Miku?" It was Kaito. What was he doing here? Is he going to make fun of me again?

He looked at the glob of poster that was on the floor, and wet with my tears. "What?" I snapped. More tears fell, when I bursted, and I didn't feel like I had to make any impression. However, usually I do, but now I am not making any impression!

"Um..." He touched my arm, and made an effort to pick me up. I refused, and tugged myself down. "Rin made a speech in the auditorium, and the picture committee said that they won't choose 'those' pictures anymore." Who's the picture committee, 'cause I want to give them a piece of my mind.

I just stared into space, looking up at Kaito's bright blue eyes. "You missed the riots though..." Riots?

The bedroom door opened again. Did Kaito leave? I looked up, and he was still there, along with Rin. "The riots? Seriously Kaito?" The Kagamine brushed a couple of her fingers through her hair. "There was no riots Miku..." She glared at Kaito for a minute. "This guy was thinking about it when I was giving my speech..."

I made a disgusted face at Kaito, and looked at Rin. I smiled at her. She smiled back at me with Len's smile that he gave me before Oliver arrived.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day flew by like the previous events never happened. Although, some people say that Slutsune Miku does exist.<p>

"Where?" I asked. I was sitting at a lunch table with Kaito, Rin, Len, Oliver, Luka, and all the rest of my friends.

"In the future..." Akaito laughed.

I glared, but then laughed to at Oliver's face. He had spaghetti sauce all over it, and Rin smudged more of it on.

"Look Oliver you're bleeding!" Len yelled.

Oliver took a look at the shiny aluminum butter plate, and his eyes widened. "You guys, you're going to get it all over my bandages..." He whined.

Luka laughed, and gave him a napkin. "I can't believe you didn't realize them putting the sauce on your face..." Luka whispered.

I missed the rest of the conversation thinking. Can Slutsune Miku exist in the future? I mean, if she did... No, that's totally impossible, because I learned my lesson. Also, I would never treat my leek like that! I put my leek up to my face, and rubbed it against my cheek. Then, I hugged it.

Kaito was looking at me shocked then. "Miku? What are you doing?" He asked.

I didn't open my eyes. "I love leeks..." I went off into a day dream about it raining leeks. I danced in the rain, and caught a basket full. I was in heaven. I jumped into a pile of leeks, and made an angel.

Rin's arm hit me. "Raining leeks again?"

"Yup..." I answered.

"Oh my god..." Len rolled his eyes.

What a happy ending to my disastrous week. Thanks Rin, you're a true friend. I'm not, I wish I had the guts to do what you did, when you were going through it...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay! I think I'll just end it here... Arigatou(Thank you) for reading!**

**And please leave me a review of what you thought of the story overall! \(^o^)/**


End file.
